Season I - Drak
"Tento článek nepojednává přímo o fiktivním světě Menirthu. Místo toho zaznamenává zážitky ze samotného hraní Dračího Doupěte." Drak je název pro první sérii her Dračího Doupěte, kterou jsme hráli. Příběh Na Jihu jednoho dne objeví družina vedená gnomem Flintem podivný předmět. Postavy a hráči Flint - gnom iluzionista, kterého hrál Dyna. Drake (Cawore) - drakonián, kterého hrál Andrej. Trpasličí kněz, kterého hrál Marián. Půlčík zloděj, kterého hrál Polík. Záznam Rok 250 Nultá scéna: Jeden černoušek se prodírá rákosím na břehu malé říčky, ústící do Gorrimbážského moře. Loví ryby. Náhle spatří v rákosí trosky podivného dřevěného člunu. To dřevo je zvláštně exotické, černoušek se diví. Z trosek vytáhne zvláštní černý kámen. O 30 let později První scéna: mladý mág Flint, gnóm s černými vlasy a knírkem, se probouzí na knihách v jedné místnosti University Arcanie. Do místnosti vchází jeho učitel Fendus. Posadí se na hromadu knih a začne vyprávět o pradávném zikkuratu na jihu Menirthu. Učebnu naplní modrozelené světlo učitelových iluzí, ve kterých bělovousý gnóm kreslí cestu k Orbu modrosti, mocnému magickému zřídlu. Úkolem Flinta je Orb získat a přivést ho zpět do Gnomotopie. Fendus ukazuje svému studentovi nástrahy a pasti, doporučuje mu, aby si vzal sebou šikovného lupiče. Také v zikkuratu bude mnoho děsů a nemrtvých, dobrého vědmáka, vymítače nebo kněze bude třeba. Druhá scéna: Flint přichází do jedné hospody ve Fontice. Čekají na něj jeho přátelé, trpaslík a hobit. Třetí scéna: Flint drží nákres zikkuratu a orbu. Je opálený a zarostlý, jede na voze společně s trpaslíkem a hobitem. Cestují královstvím Jihu, jedou podél břehu moře, který je zarostlý rákosím a přejíždí přes okraj písečné duny. Je tam zikkurat. Čtvrtá scéna: Dobrodruzi vchází dovnitř. Vejdou do tmavé chodby. Vyletí na ně tmavý stín. Trpaslík posvítí svatým světlem a zažene ho. Pátá scéna: Hobit krouží kolem spletitého mechanismu pák a ozubených koleček na zdi v jedné místnosti zikkuratu. Složitými pohyby a objevením tajných pák otevře dveře. Tam je podstavec, na kterém Orb chybí. Šestá scéna: Naštvaný Flint nadává venku před zikkuratem. Stmívá se a vidí v dálce vesnici. Sedmá scéna: Ve stanu šamana je na polici podivný kámen, černozelený nerost. Flint ho prosí, aby si mohl kámen koupit, připadá mu zajímavý. Šaman ho nechce prodat. Flint kývne na hobita a ten se usměje a přikývne. Osmá scéna: Je noc. Hobit utíká i s šutrem pryč. Naštvaní domorodci ho pronásledují, bez úspěchu. Devátá scéna: Flint ukazuje kámen šejkovi z Cliffportu. Ten nemá tucha co to je. Shodne se s trpaslíkem a hobitem, že zjistí co to je, hobit z toho chce profit, trpaslík slávu a třeba z toho cosi vykovat mocného fajného. Desátá scéna: Flint ukazuje kámen Fendusovi. Ten neví a pošle ho za přítelem elfem do Arannisu. Řekne mu, že se podívá do knih. Jedenáctá scéna: Flint ukazuje kámen Mitvizzovi, technokratovi z přístavu Tys'Ichurac. Ten neví a ukáže to jednomu trpaslíkovi. Ten mu řekne, že by o tom mohli vědět trpaslíci z Cechu černého prachu v Aldereinu. Dvanáctá scéna: Flint ukazuje kámen elfovi. Ten neví a říká, že pošle zprávu vysokým elfům. Flint tuší, že mu ho vysocí elfové budou chtít vzít a rychle peláší do Aldereinu. Třináctá scéna: Flint ukazuje kámen trpaslíkovi Voterrkovi, cech mistrovi z Cechu Černého prachu, v Aldereinu. On mu bohužel neporadí. Během jejich rozhovoru přišel posel z paláce. Oznámil dvě věci. Za prvé přišla zpráva od Fenduse, že se má hned vrátit do Univerzity. A za druhé je Flint i s přáteli pozván k hostině, kterou pro něj pořádá Zvolený moudrosti. Flintovi zdvořile odmítne, protože nechce, aby se o kamenu dozvědělo více lidí. Poté odjíždí i s přáteli do Fontiky, aby z ní vyjeli do Gnomotopie. Čtrnáctá scéna: pirátská loď vidí plavit se něco z Alderainu. Jeden řekne: „Loď na obzoru, kapitáne.“ „Výborně,“ ozve se dětský hlas desetiletého kapitána Filipa. „Zaútočte.“ Patnáctá scéna: Flint se prodírá z trosek loďky, která se vyplavila na břeh někde u Feldenu. Dobrodruzi přežili jen díky mazaným iluzím Flinta. Když piráti zaútočili, odpluli na záchranné loďce, kterou gnóm zamaskoval. Poté je zastihla bohužel bouře a oni ztroskotali severněji, než chtěli. Vzali kámen a vydali se dál, aby našli cestu do Fontiky. Šestnáctá scéna: V jedné vesničce kupují vůz. Sedlák se jen směje a hladí svůj nově nabytý měšec s mincemi, který mu Flint dal. Sedmnáctá scéna: Na jedné horské cestě se prochází dva trpaslíci. Mají pistole a dynamit. Proti nim jede vůz. Zařvou na hobita, který ho řídí, ať zastaví a dá vše, co má. Hobit mu řekne, ať si nasere. Proletí nůž a jednou se i vystřelí. Poté hodí jeden z trpaslíků pod vůz dynamit. Vybouchne to a vůz se skutálí ze srázu. Flint, hobit a trpaslík stihli vyskočit a spadli jinam, než truhla s kamenem. Osmnáctá scéna: Flint se probouzí a zjistí, že ho trpaslík nese. Hobit jde za nimi. Přátelé mu řeknou, že ho musí rychle dostat do vesnice k mastičkáři, protože krvácí. On jim řekne, ať se vrátí, že musí vzít kámen. Devatenáctá scéna: Z lesa vyjde Baumokk. Patří k Lidem lesa. Kdysi to býval mocný zřec, nyní je jen stínem božstva, kterým kdysi byl. Najde ostatky vozu a v nich kámen. Okamžitě pozná, o co jde. Odnese ho k sobě do chýše. Dvacátá scéna: Flint je ošetřen a okamžitě se vrací pro kámen. Ten ovšem ve voze už není. Usoudí, že ho ukradli trpaslíci a vydá se do Fontiky, aby na jejich hlavy vypsal odměnu. Dvacátá první scéna: Baumokk ve své chýši přejede nad kamenem rukou. Kamen se rozdrolí a odkryje vejce. Prastarý druid se usměje a lusknutím prstů zapálí oheň. Položí do kotlíku s vodou nad ohněm vejce a začne cosi mumlat dávno zapomenutým jazykem. Dvacátá druhá scéna: Flint zkontaktuje pomocí magistra z Fontiky svého učitele Fenduse. Ten mu řekne, že by onen záhadný nerost mohl pocházet až z daleké země na východ od Vel'Medonu, v jazyce elfů známá jako Allanar'Medon. O té zemi gnómové vědí málo, proto by byl ten nerost tak cenný předmět výzkumu. Flint, trpaslík a hobit se shodnou, že ho prostě najdou. Dvacátá třetí scéna: Baumokk sedí před kotlíkem a usmívá se od ucha k uchu. Vejce totiž puká. Po chvíli se otvor ve vejci více rozšíří a vykoukne z něj malá, ještěří hlavička. Dvacátá čtvrtá scéna: O pár set kilometrů dál, v Terrowindu, v jedné kryptě stojí baron Wither. S hrůzou v očích přihlíží rituálu, který už dlouhá léta tajně plánoval. Shromáždil akolyty a jiné odpadlíky, všechno zaplatil, zajistil i kryptu a sehnal vše potřebné k vyvolání liche. Celé dva roky sháněl kostru náčelníka orků Bozzoka. Byla neuvěřitelně mocné magické zřídlo samo o sobě, náčelníkovi působením kouzel a mutagenů dokonce vyrostly z lebky dva páry bodců. Kostra samotná byla obrovská. Oživlá bestie bude jistě lordovi vděčná, vyvolá pro něj armádu nemrtvých a dosadí ho na císařský trůn v Alderainu. Potřebovali k rituálu také prastarou knihu, kterou Wither přes velké nepříjemnosti ukradl z Universitas Videns. Rituál započne a krypta začne zářit. Kostlivec sebou začne škubat. Poté mu v očích začne zářit modré světlo a lich zařve. Witherovi z toho běží mráz po zádech. Dvacátá pátá scéna: Do Fontiky přijíždí lovec hlav, který přivezl těla trpasličích banditů. Po kameni ovšem nikde žádné stopy. Flint se rozzuří. Posléze najme pár žoldáků a jdou znovu hledat kámen. Dvacátá šestá scéna: Ještěr porostl. Baumokk ho krmí dřevěnou lžící. Drakonian se nechá chvíli krmit a poté rybu vyplivne. Dvacátá sedmá scéna: Baron Wither je naštvaný. Lich vůbec nespolupracuje, dělá si vše po svém, nemrtví poslouchají jen jeho. Některé akolyty jsou stále loajální Witherovi, ale postupně se přidávají k lichovi. Lord Wither cítí, že je čas někam prchnout. Dvacátá osmá scéna: Ještěr je zase větší, tentokrát už stojí. Na zádech má zárodky křídel. Chodí po chýši a kouše a škrábe do dřeva. Nudí se. Už i trochu mluví. Baumokk neví co s ním, tak očaruje veverku, aby si s maličkým drakonianem hrála. On má radost, ale po chvíli ho přestane bavit a celou ji spolkne. Dvacátá devátá scéna: Flint po půl roce prohledávání už je pěkně naštvaný, hobit s trpaslíkem taky. Ve Fontice začnou kolovat zvěsti o nemrtvých v Terrowindu. Pro dobrodruhy by byl lov kostlivců příjemná změna, proto vyrazí vstříc lichově hordám. Třicátá scéna: Ještěr je venku před chýší. Už je z něho velké zvíře. Štíhlé hadovité tělo, dlouhá protáhlá tlama, dlouhé úzké končetiny a mohutný ocas. Cvičí se v boji s holí, víří, skáče a různými finty bouchá do stromu. Strom je ze všech těch ran pořádně vydrolený. Třicátá první scéna: Lich jede na nemrtvém koni, za ním hromada nemrtvých. Táhnou na Felden. Třicátá druhá scéna: Císař posílá pomoc. Volí svého bratrance Dariuse, aby vedl vojska. Jeho přátelé u dvora mu radí poslat také mladého kora Reinsofta, protože aldara je za potřebí při potírání nemrtvých. Císař svolí. Třicátá třetí scéna: Flint se svou skupinou se přidávají k Císařské armádě. Třicátá čtvrtá scéna: Baumokk s ještěrem shlíží z kopce na valící se hordy nemrtvých a hořící vesnici na obzoru. Ještěr chce pomoci těm ubohým lidem, Baumokk ho nechce nechat. Třicátá pátá scéna: Obraz smrti a zkázy. Vesničané utíkají z hořící vesnice, nemrtví je masakrují. Lich vytrhne jednomu muži kostru z těla, jedné ženě usekne obě ruce a nechá ji tak. Třicátá šestá scéna: Na veliké travnaté pláni se šikují tisíce vojáků Dariusovy armády. V bitevní formaci poté postupují směrem k vesnici. Třicátá sedmá scéna: Ješter uteče a letí do boje. Baumokk za ním peláší, ale ješter je rychlejší. Doletí až do vesnice, kde začne kosit nemrtvé. Třicátá osmá scéna: Dojde ke střetu nemrtvých a lidí. Flint cítí z jedné části bojiště mocné magické síly. Vyběhne tím směrem společně s hobitem a trpaslíkem. To stejné cítil i Reinsoft, který se v doprovodu svých plášťů vydá také tam. Třicátá devátá scéna: Lich si všimne drakoniana. Vyjde k němu a sestřelí ho cívkou smrti. Ješter spadne na zem, zakřičí bolestí. Lich znovu vyšle zelenou kouli smrti. Na poslední chvíli se zjeví Baumokk, který odrazí cívku modrou magickou bariérou. Baumokk dá ještěrovi sílu, aby mohl odletět pryč. Drakonianovi ani nic jiného nezbývá a odletí. Čtyřicátá scéna: Smrt proti životu. Tma proti světlu. Zkáza proti harmonii. Dvě ohromně mocné bytosti po sobě chrlí svá zaklínadla a kletby. Po chvíli je Baumokk vysílen. Spadne na koleno a je vyčerpaný. Dříve, než ho ovšem lich dorazí, dorazí Reinsoft. Odrazí mečem lichův paprsek a zasvítí na něj zlatým světlem ze svého amuletu. Lich je oslepen a Reinsoft pozvedne Baumokka na nohy. Čtyřicátá první scéna: Mladý, plavovlasý aladar zavíří čepelí a vyběhne proti lichovi. Ten s ním chvíli šaškuje a pak ho odhodí. Baumokk Reinsofta zachrání od smrtelné kletby, ale sám zapomene na svou obranu. Toho lich využije a pošle cívku. Stařík se sesune bez hnutí k zemi. Čtyřicátá druhá scéna: Drakonian se zděsí. Chce se přiblížit k Baumokkovi, aby mu mohl pomoct, ale má strach. Lich se zdá být vysílen bojem a prchá. Reinsoft ho pronásleduje. Nemrtví postupně ustupují. Čtyřicátá třetí scéna: Flint s přáteli vyčkává skrytý na drakoniana. Ješter skutečně přiletí a sehne se nad mrtvým starcem. Poklekne a podívá se mu do očí. Poté zakřičí. Ozvěna bolesti a stesku se rozléhá po kopcích. Čtyřicátá čtvrtá scéna: Flint chce na bytost promluvit, ale drakonian odletí dříve, než to gnóm stihne. Domluví se s hobitem a trpaslíkem, že ho najdou. Čtyřicátá pátá scéna: Dobrodruzi nacházejí chýš Baumokka. Najdou kameny, které obalovaly vejce. Najdou i skořábky, dojde jim, že ten nerost byl ve skutečnosti vejce. Trpaslík kameny posbírá a schová. Čtyřicátá šestá scéna: Několik týdnu stopují drakoniana v kopcích. Jednoho dne ho najdou, jak spí v jedné jeskyni. Čtyřicátá sedmá scéna: Osloví drakoniana. Vysvětlí mu, že ho našli jako vejce a že mu pomůžou najít jeho předky. On chce jen zabít toho liche, který zabil Baumokka. Flint se zeptá, jak se jmenuje. Ještěr odpoví, že mu Baumokk říkal Cawore. Čtyřicátá osmá scéna: Flint, Cawore, trpaslík a hobit putují na sever. Prožívají dobrodružství. Čtyřicátá devátá scéna: Maršál Paullus projel Terrowindem. V každé vesnici, v každém městě, v každém lese pálí vše, co smrdí nemrtvými. Toto se označuje jako Paullusova čistka. Desítky tisíc lidí byly popraveny. Maršál sice zabil mnoho akolyt a kriticky oslabil liche, ale také zabil mnoho nevinných. Populace Terrowindu po útoku nemrtvých a po čistce velice klesla. Lord Wither byl převezen do Alderainu, kde byl mučen a vyslýchán, poté veřejně popraven. Padesátá scéna: Dobrodruzi přichází na stopu lichovi. Domnívají se, že lich ještě není poražen, ale že přebývá v jedné kryptě na východu Terrowindu. Vydají se tam. Padesátá první scéna: Kryptu chrání mnoho nemrtvých. Flint vymýšlí plán, jak se proplížit pomocí iluzí až k lichovi. Po zabití liche by se všichni nemrtví rozpadli. Cawore je netrpělivý a vyletí na liche sám. Padésátá druhá scéna: Souboj Cawora a liche. Z liche sice už je jen přízrak, ale přesto v souboji zvítězí a drakonian umírá. Lich nařídí svým přisluhovačům, aby tělo připravili na rituál. Hodlá do Caworova těla vstoupit. Padesátá třetí scéna: Flint, hobit a trpaslík vtrhnou v průběhu rituálu. Hobit a Flint zabijí akolyty, trpaslík odvrátí liche. Temný přízrak se rozplyne. Padesátá čtvrtá scéna: Z Cawora zbylo něco mezi životem a smrtí. Flint se rozhodne ho převést do gnomotopie a zkoumat ho. Hobitovi vyplatí mnoho zlatých za jeho služby, ten spokojeně odjíždí, bůh ví kam. Trpaslík odjede do Hor praotců. Tam s pomocí mocných runových kovářů vytvoří kouzelné kladivo z Dračí ocele (slitina ocele a kamenů, které obalovaly vejce). Category:Hra - příběhy